


Seven minutes in hell

by TheMilkMan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Closet Sex, Hate, Hate Sex, M/M, Pain, Party Games, Rough Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven, in Izayas asshole lol, like seriously, this is pure hate, whatever suits you best I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilkMan/pseuds/TheMilkMan
Summary: "Go to the party, he said, it will be fun he said.Is the only thing repeating itself in Shizuos head as his best friend scribbles down their names on some, half-hearted torn off pieces, of paper which he throws in some cheap cardboard box afterwards. As if it weren’t bad enough to be stuck on one of those terribly dull and over-rated college parties it comes even worse: before he knows what is actual happening he is in the middle of a dumb party game called seven minutes in heaven."or:Shizuo is being forced to take part in a stupid party game called "seven minutes in heaven". Too bad that Izaya attents as well and everything is getting out of hand pretty quickly.





	Seven minutes in hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

_Go to the party, he said, it will be fun he said._

Is the only thing repeating itself in Shizuos head as his best friend scribbles down their names on some, half-hearted torn off pieces, of paper which he throws in some cheap cardboard box afterwards. As if it wasn’t bad enough to be stuck on one of those terribly dull and over-rated college parties it comes even worse: before he knows what is actual happening he is in the middle of a dumb party game called _seven minutes in heaven._

How the fuck did he get into this situation in the first place?

Oh right, Shinra this bastard took his fucking phone when he wasn’t looking and said he wouldn’t give it back until he takes part at something  what is in Shinras eyes something called fun, but is actually just a big bunch of horny teenagers that desperately want to get a chance to get laid.

Of course his fate was so nice and decided to give him the full extended special package of _Oh hey pal, I want you to fucking lose it tonight_ because in this very moment an utterly annoying voice creeped in his ears. A voice that he hoped not to have to hear tonight. “Shizouuu-chaaaann,” Said man gritted his teeth so hard it hurt “I would never have expected to meet _you_ at a party and to be honest it hella ruins my mood” He purrs in his typical faked-happy and cunning voice that Shizuo hated so much.

Before Shizuo could bark back some insult and knock the fucking pearly teeth out of his most hated opponents’ mouth, Shinra squealed happy. “Izayaaaa my friend, you wanna join us? We’re playing seven minutes in heaven.” Izaya just raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms in disapproval. “With a bunch of idiots like you? No chance! In the end I’m getting locked in the closed with some pervert like you. This will be 7 awful minutes that I’ll never get back.”  His words made Shizuo laugh spiteful. “I’d prefer making out with Shinra for 3 hours than spending another fucking second in the same room as you, so piss off already so we can get this over with so I can fucking leave this place already!” He didn’t even try to hide his hate for the raven haired boy and that he also hated everything on this situation. That he was stuck here so he can have his stupid phone back, that he has to play the dumbest game in history, that this _fucking flea_ was here and the fucking sly grin that formed on said lips. “Hmmm, I made up my mind, I’ll stay. Scribble my name down and let’s start this pathetic try of yours to get some physical contact.” Shinra high fived a girl next to him and started writing Oriharas name down a scrap of paper.

Izaya loved to watch games like this. It was so much fun to see all of these people so embarrassed or annoyed or both. He loved watching them suffer under their disgusting teenage hormones, girls getting hysterical and slapping the guy as soon as he just blinks and accusing him of being a pervert, the guys trying to hide their boners which came from just standing closer to a girl than in a 5 meter radius. It was _so much fun._ Taking part in one on the other hand? He fucking hated it. Being pressed again a random drunk dude or chic that wanted to lick his face all over wasn’t exactly what he was into. It was annoying and made him want to stab a bitch. But seeing Shizuo hating it even more, watching him getting forced to a despiteful thing like this was worth enduring this shitty failure of trying to have fun.

The first two names got drawn out of the shitty cardboard box. As if he would have won the jackpot of hell, Shizuos name was drawn first. He groaned and rolled with his eyes, _at least it would be over sooner this way_.

The second name was the one from a blonde girl called Vorona which looked like she would kick someone’s ass right here, right now. Both went in and looked each other in the face as they heard the clicking sound of Shinra locking the door so they can’t get out. After a few awkward moments of silence Shizuo stated “I didn’t know you liked stuff like this” as he saw the blonde girls’ expressionless face. She sighted, crossing her arms, filling the few inches that were parting them. “I don’t” Is everything she said and so they stood there in silence, waiting until the clicking sound could be heard again.

After the 7 minutes were over and Shizuo was finally free. He kicked against Shinras thigh who was sitting on the floor next to a girl in black clothes. “Gimme my phone back you bastard. I did what you want so let me leave.” Shinra smiled

“Booooorrring Shizuo-chan” Izaya whined, lying upside down in an armchair, visibly bored.

Trying to make Shizuo ignore what his friend said, Shinra smiled and grabbed Shizuos ankle to try to stop him kicking him again. “We’re not done yet I already threw your name back in. You’ll have to play another round. ”He kept smiling innocently and shrugged

“You have to be shittin’ me! I’m not gonna play another fucking round of this shit. I’ll fucking pry my phone out of your dead hands if I have to!” The people around him booed.

 _“Come on Shizuo, just another round, give us a chance to be in heaven with you~”_ Slured a drunk girl that was lying on the floor, a beer bottle in her right hand that she was waving through the air. And she wasn’t the only one.

While Shizuo was complaining and arguing with the others, Izaya sat upright again and enjoyed the scene. He loved it when Shizuo made trouble, got all angry and made everyone hate him. He craved it to see his world break down around him, even when it was just for one evening. He _adored_ how his anger consumed him, showing the monster that he truly is. He wanted to see more of that, wanted to feel more tension, wanted to entirely destroy his evening and later on hopefully his life.

“Okay, if you will not cooperate I will just flush it down the toilet or something. Chill out buddy, it’s just a game. Just _one_ more round and you are free, maybe it will even be a pretty lady that likes you! And even if not, come ooooooon. Pleeaasseee!” Shizuo clenched his fists in anger, ready to kill his friend that was having too much fun harassing him. Shinra was pleading over and over again until Shizuo finally groaned and said: “Okay you son of a bitch, but just ONE fucking round and after that you give me my phone back and let me go.” Shinra nodded and grinned like a child at Christmas Eve.

As a forced couple after another entered and left the small closet, Izaya began to get pissed. Everything was so nice and tense and then everyone just started to cheer for his rival instead of keep on booing at him. He was such a dick and crybaby, why didn’t anyone started to hate him as much as Izaya himself does. And besides of that, the game was boring him to death. Everyone was so casual and monotone, no embarrassment, no sudden boners, nothing worth him spending his time here. No. Just a bunch of wimps going in and out of a giant wooden box.

“Orihara!” Shinra suddenly cheered and looked at him, holding the piece of paper in his hands that carried his name. “Why did I want to join this bullshit again?” Izaya said, summing up his thoughts while regretting his life choices. Shinra shrugged his words off like he never said them in the first place and buried his hand deep in the box filled with little paper shreds.

As he took out a piece and read whose name was written on it, a lot of emotions crossed his face in a span of mere seconds. Shock, fear, more fear, and then just a wicked grin that said he has something on his mind.  Without saying anything he got up, grabbing Izayas wrist, who was very irritated at first and annoyed as he realized what was actually going on, and dragged him to the wooden closet. Everyone snickered at the thought of Izayas fear of having to go to ‘heaven’ with Shinra became true, but their spitefulness faded as said crazy boy pushed Izaya in, took two large steps back to the crowd and pulled at the rim nobody but Shizuo Heiwajimas Shirt.

Before the poor fake-blonde could realize what was actually happening he was also thrown in the tiny space, crashing against his enemy which made said groan in pain.  As the door was thrown shut with a loud bang and the laughter behind the door seemed to increase, both of them realized what situation they found themselves in. “Shinra you motherfucker, open the goddamn door before I’ll rip off all of your limps!” Shizuo shouted and threw himself at the door. Izaya didn’t seem to be too enthusiastic as well. His face was a mixture part shock, part raging anger. Boiling inside he threatened: “If you won’t get me outta here in the next three seconds I’m going to find out your worst fear and shove it in your fuckface every single day until the day you’ll die!”  But instead of being scared Shinra just laughed from the other side “Have fun in heaven guys, we’re hungry so we’ll get something to eat, we’ll let you out when we’re finished.” And with that and a gentle tap on the door he left them alone in their rage and misery.

“This piece of shit! I’m going to kill him!” Shizuo shouted while keeping on punching against the barrier that kept him from his freedom. _From all people Izaya, FROM ALL PEOPLE._ Repeaded itself in his head over and over again until he felt life shouting his lungs out.

He’s pressed against a wooden wall behind him, on his right side the door, on his left boxes with useless stuff like Christmas decorations. But the worst thing is what was in front of him. Slender figure dressed in too tight skinny jeans, an ugly wine-red shirt and a cheap looking leather jacket, black hair tangled from lying around in the armchair and brown eyes that seemed to glow red in the dimmed light that came from a small dim lamp above them. It made him want to slam his head against the wall until he stopped breathing.

Izaya looked away, his brows drew together. “Could you stop hitting against the door already you primate?!” He finally snapped at Shizuo who was still raging, grunting and hitting against the wall until his hand hurt. He didn’t want to be here, not at this party, not part of this game, not in this goddamn wooden jail! As he perceived what his most hated human being said he nearly lost it. “Shut up you flea, I’m not in the mood for your bullshit right now!” Izaya just rolled his eyes dramatically, trying to push as far away from this, in his eyes, inhuman being, as possible.

It took Shizuo whole 10 Minutes until he gave up and slammed the back of his head against the wall. It was hot in here, the air muggy and way too warm.

Izaya was the first to speak: “Bad enough that I have to be imprisoned with the dumber version of the hulk. Now it’s also getting fucking hot in here and it’s definitely not because of you, Mr. Bad-hair-dye.”

“Shut up” Shizuo panted, exhausted from his effort at the door. “Or I’m going to choke you with one of those garlands until your face turns blue.” Izaya gave him a sly smile. “Oh what a turn on, too bad that you’re not my type Shizuo- chan.” His voice was so full of sarcasm that Shizuo wanted to gag. “Stop making me angry, you’ll regret it fucker.” He threatened what seemed to amuse Izaya. Maybe he got a bit of fun at the end after all.

“I’m making you angry? But I’m not doing anything?” He said innocently, sparkly eyes and all.

Shizuo has had enough. This dude just wanted to die didn’t he? In less than a second he rushed forward, slamming his fist next to Izayas head, closing the narrow space between them even more. Izaya shrinked back, but doesn’t even flinch. His face dead serious now, narrowing his eyes.

The tension was so thick, you could cut it and build a shitty house with its bricks.

They stood there, looking at each other for mere seconds, eyes filled with hate.  It felt like a lifetime, neither wanted to break the eye contact, neither wanted to give up.

Iazaya was the first to move, still looking his opponent in eyes while slowly leaning forward, voice low, hands grabbing Shizuos jeans jacket. “Back off _Monster_ ” he said quietly. Shizuo leaned in even more, taking Izayas words as a challenge. He was boiling inside, trying hard to hold himself together, growling back “Fucking make me bitch”.

 _Challenge accepted_ Izaya thought, grinning an evil smile. “You wouldn’t want that Shizou-chan, believe me. This could be the start of something very awful you know.” He loosed his grip around the jacket, trailing his index finger up the middle of Shizuos chest, over his collarbone, over his Adam apple to the underside of his chin, he tilted it up by a millimetre or two before he sticked out his thumb, creating a finger gun, and _shot_. “You in?” He rocked his body back against the wall “or you out?” Shizuo snorted. “Try me bitch”

And with these words their lips crashed against each other.

It wasn’t a kiss of affection or appreciation. It was a kiss filled with all of their hate, showing all their spite for the other, its only use to prove on thing: dominance and superiority. No fast heartbeats, no butterflies, no love.

The kiss was sloppy, lips parting, tongues fighting. Wet sounds, pants and muffled moans filled the air, trumping the sound of their rustling clothes. Izayas hands trailed up Shizuos body all over again, hands cupping his neck, scratching their way down again, painting red lines on his skin. They started to feel fuzzy, the lack of oxygen letting their minds get dizzy, but they didn’t want to stop. They wanted to keep forcing themselves on the other.

Shizuo pressed his body against his enemy, pressing him harder against the wall. One hand still on the wood, the other one digging into the soft skin at Izayas hips.

Gasping for air they broke their little make out, grinding angrily at each other. 

Izaya bit his wet swollen lip, fisting a handful of Shizuos bleached strands, yanking at them.  Shizuo groaned in pain which made Izaya laugh viciously.

Really pissed now, Shizuos hand shot up around Izayas neck, his thumb tilting his face up and to the side which allowed him free access to the pale neck of his. Shizuo wanted to bite, to mark him, so everyone can see what a slut his rival is for letting himself getting fucked by the person he hates most.

Izaya yelped as teeth pierce his skin, drawing blood just to lick it away mere seconds later. “Fucker” he grunted trying to push Shizuo off his neck, but said one grabbed Izayas wrists, holding them in place. He bit down one more time, harder than before which made it hard for Izaya to hold back a cry of agony and pleasure. He wiggled his hands, trying to free them from Shizuos strong grip, not succeeding. He felt helpless, in need to do something, so Shizuo doesn’t win this game.

As Shizuo bit down a third time, Izaya was able to slip one wrist out of his hand. Quick he shot it up before it could be snatched away again and yanked Shizuos head back by his hair. They looked the other in the face, pupils blown and with stern mimic. Izayas gaze wandered from Shizuos bewildered eyes down to his blood smeared lips. He closes the space between them again, taking advantage of this delicious mouth. Izaya moaned in Shizuos mouth trailing his tongue over his lips, tasting his own blood. The metallic flavour made him moan even more as the battle of tongues started all over again.

Both let their hands wander, Shizuos one hand still around Izayas wrist though. The other one trailing up to his shoulder, pushing itself under the fabric of his shitty leather jacket, pushing it over his right shoulder as a first attempt to get rid of their clothes. Izaya too doesn’t hesitate pushing off Shizuos jacked over the broad shoulders of his that he hated so much, that he wanted to carve in with his pocket knife until you wouldn’t recognize them anymore. Jeans fabric hanging low on his forearms, Izaya started to work at the buttons of his pearly white shirt. He didn’t have the patience to open them one by one, so he tugged so long on them until they opened up themselves or just ripped off, _he_ couldn’t care less.

The kiss still ongoing Izaya opened his eyes to look down on Shizuos toned body. He wanted it, but not out of sheer greed or lust, he wanted to hurt it, wanted to scratch over every part of him until he was covered in bruises and blood.

The kiss ended as they started to see black spots dancing in their vision. They panted hard, taking every bit of air inside their lungs that they could get. “You’re a Slut Izaya,” Shizuo breathed “time you get what you deserve” While he said so he slid the fabric of his clothes completely off his shoulders and so did Izaya, pulling his red shirt over his head as well. Upper bodys now completely naked they pressed against each other, skin against skin, they moaned at the sudden contact of hot flesh against flesh, hands out to explore this new area.

Izaya roamed up those abs, sliding them down again, scratching down until he reached his navel. Shizuo choked out a whine, his skin burning from the small cuts that Izayas fingernails left on his body. His own hand on the other hand searching its way to his most vulnerable place. His cock.

He couldn’t deny that Izaya wasn’t hot, but he couldn’t say it was always a dream to fuck his brains out.

He will do it anyway.

He will wreck him in every possible way so it will be impossible to puzzle himself together again. He will burn this in his brain so he will never forget.

He worked at his trousers aggressively making Izaya wince. “What do you think you’re doing, Asshole?” He cuffed, looking at Shizuos hand through his eyelashes.

Shameless Shizuo answered: “I’m gonna fuck you, what do you think we’re doing here otherwise?”  Izaya couldn’t even reply as fast as Shizuos Hand ripped open the button of his trousers and sliding his hand in roughly. Izaya tried to swallow his moan, but he wasn’t able to. “F-Fuck … Asshole!” He pressed out, hitting his head against the wall behind him.

“Shut up and turn around.”

Izaya wasn’t turned on by Shizuo himself, wasn’t really into the sex. But he wanted it. The thought of Shizuo becoming this monster just because of him made his legs wobbly and his mind foggy. Shizuo coming apart like this in the heat of the moment out of pure hate let his blood rush in his lower regions.

Shizuo was out of patience, still holding Izayas wrist in his iron grip, he grabbed him by the shoulder, flipping him over. His chest and the right side of his face slammed against the wall. Izaya cried out, not only because of the impact, but because his arm got twisted on his back, held in place by the sheer strength of Shizuo.

Trying to put on his innocent, sarcastic voice but failing he sayd hoarse: “Guess you like it rough.” A snicker escaped him, but was turned into a howl as Shizuo bit down his neck again. "Are you a fucking dog, asshole?! I thought they tell you dogs who bark, don’t bite.”

Shizuo growled against his neck. “If you don’t shut up I’ll fucking ram my cock inside your ass right now and use your blood as lube until you pass out from the pain.” Izaya winced as fingers were pushed inside his mouth. “Suck, or don’t. Depends on how painful you want it.”

Izaya wasn’t that much into pain so he surrendered and decided to give this man the best he had, wanted him to melt imagining how his skills would feel around his cock, making him _wish_ his lips were around his cock.

He started to suck, ignoring the waves of pain the bites on his neck sent through his body. It tasted salty at first, making Izaya feel like he was licking on fucking rock salt, but it got better after a while. He took them in as far as he could, sliding his tongue against them, around them, parting them and then repeating the process until the fingers in his mouth were slick with salvia.  

As Shizuo got bored of violating Izayas neck, he pulled his fingers out. _Gross_. He thought. Nevertheless pulling Izayas pants over his ass with the fingers that weren’t sucked on mere minutes before. He kicked Oriharas legs farther apart which made him coax out some degrading noises. Shizuo grinned, pushing the first finger up Izayas ass which made him whimper. It felt weird and uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to show his weakness in front Shizuo. “That everything you got bitch?” Izaya coughed out, trying to provoke Shizuo to cover up his discomfort. What he didn’t had in mind was to trigger a reacting of the man behind him that now shoved in another finger. Izaya threw his head in his neck, gritting his teeth.

Shizuo made it clear that he actually didn’t care if he hurt Izaya or not, in fact he loved to see him writhe like a worm beneath him. He wanted to get this act over with, but wanted to enjoy every painful second of it. He scissored his fingers and hurried in his rough movements. Izaya panted “I’m definitely gonna stab you in the eye as soon as I’m outta here.” Shizuo added a third finger. “I don’t think you’ll able to walk when they finally come to open the door. Not when I’m done with you.” Izaya presseed out a fake-laugh. “You wish.”

After the Minutes of hurried preparation passed, Shizuo pulled out and fumbled his own pants open. The sudden emptiness made Izaya flinch, being disgusted of his bodies’ reactions and fascinated at the same time.

“Ready or not, here comes the real deal whore. Try not to scream too loud or the others might hear you being all pathetic.” Izaya narrowed his eyes and drew his eyebrows together. He heard rustling, felt how the monster tugged his hips back and positioned himself at his entrance. Izaya scoffed: “As if your tiny ass dick would split me in half. In your dreams mayb-“ But then he felt it entering him. It was _fucking huge_. _A monstrous cock for a monstrous being._ He thought in agony as the enormous things entered him inch by inch. It felt like being stabbed in the Asshole, making him groan in pain, grabbing behind and digging his nails in the next near surface which was Shizuos shoulder.

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you?” He laughed gloatingly but being interrupted by Izaya slamming his hips backwards. It hurt like fucking hell and Izaya was sure he fucking ripped his insides by the feeling of it, but he definitely wasn’t going to behave like a submissive little bitch. Both grunted loudly. “Hurry up, we don’t have all day.” Izaya cried out, trying to bite back the pain.  

Shizuo knew Izaya was in pain, he also knew that he just wanted to provoke him and act like he could control this situation, but he wasn’t in the mood to show mercy. He wasn’t completely seated in the quivering man underneath him, but drew back, nearly out of him, again. With a quick and harsh rocking motion he forced himself a way back in the raven boy, prying him open with the very force of his body. The scream he made was everything Shizuo needed, everything he wanted in this terrible situation.

As he worked Izayas ass, said one dug his nails even deeper in his violators’ skin, drawing blood. His jaw hurt from tightening all the time, not speaking of the pain in his ass as Shizuo rocked slow but hard back and forth, every trust reaching deeper inside him.

At the time Shizuo could sink his dick all the way in, both of them were a panting mess. Even if they hated each other more than everything else on this world their bodies reacted to the touch, the _friction_.

One arm still bend on his back, Izaya let go of Shizuos neck with the other, steading himself on the wall in front of him. Shizuo started to trust faster now, rough, violent, merciless. His only goal to ruin his opponent at all costs, trying to make him spill all of these humiliating sounds, making him hate himself when he looks in the mirror the next  morning. And indeed even while trying so hard not to, Izaya couldn’t keep the moans and groans and cries in. “I f-fu-ah-king hate you so fuckin –ngh- much! I hope you’ll die-ah in a corner!”

“Will you ever shut up?” Shizuo trusts faster. Izaya snickered in in vain. “Now that I know you ha-ah-te it that much, you’ll –ngh-have to make me.” His breaths became faster, crying out as Shizou suddenly hit the spot inside him that made him see the flames of hell.

“Believe me, I will.” He grunted like an animal, his free hand trailing up Izayas chest, to his throat. Aware of what Shizuo had in mind Izaya began to stutter: “Whoa, wait a seco-“ But before he could finish his sentence the blondes fingers have tightened and Izaya can’t breathe anymore. His own hand snapped to the hand squeezing around his air supply so tightly, grabbing and scratching to get it away. But what terrified him more than slowly suffocation was the fact that his body, especially his cock, seemed to love it.

The mixture of the lack of air, a thick cock pounding restless into him and the grunting from his enemy behind him started to form a warm feeling inside his gut. He felt like burning inside out, felt like a human torch, like a candle slowly melting away as he got dizzy all over again, his vision became slowly black as well.  And before he could think another word the heat inside his belly became too much and he came down his pants, clenching and unclenching, shivering and spasming.

Seeing Izaya becoming a wrack like that, losing it from being choked and fucked like a slut brang Shizuo over the edge as well, slamming in deep one las time, emptying his balls into the wrecked boy beneath him.

As both of them stood there, the weight of the earth lowering on them again, Shizuo pulled out, letting go of Izayas throat and his wrist. The raven boy was trashing underneath him, the now free hand shooting up to the place Shizuos’ was just now, coughing and breathing in deep and loud.

A few moments of them catching their breaths passed before Shizuo spoke: “You look like trash.” Not even sorry for almost stifling the boy.

Izaya balled a fist, scraping over the wood where his hand still rests on, panting and still pulling precious air in is lungs. “You asshole nearly killed me!” He nearly screamed. He turned around, leaning weak against the heated up surface.

Shizuo just shrugged, tugging his dick back in and pulling up his zipper, starting to dress again. “I told you I’ll choke you until you turn blue if you don’t shut up so don’t act all surprised.”

Cum ran down Izayas tights, making him shiver in disgust. He wants to kill him, he really, really does!

Suddenly they heared a sound from the other side of the door, voices and laughing. In shock Izaya pulled up his pants as well, throwing over his shirt, leaving his jacket on the floor just in time as they heared the voice of their friend. “Ahhhh my pals, how was your 27 minutes in heaven?” The familiar clicking on the door and then the door opened. “I hope you – HOLY SHIT” Shinra screamed as two fists flew in his face, knocking him to the floor. “Seems like more a half hour in hell.”

“We’re gonna fucking end you!” The blonde and the raven said in a angry sing sand voice, one in a lifetime being the same opinion before they went down to beat up their friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, I suck, everything sucks. Have a good day.


End file.
